


Sea of Red

by Davexvantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davexvantas/pseuds/Davexvantas
Summary: Kankri and Cronus find their feelings for each other. Porrim is Pissed. And Cronus isn’t a douche to Mituna.





	Sea of Red

Cronus has some nerve calling Kankri over at such a time as this. He was in the middle of a lecture with Porrim. She was not in the greatest mood at the time, and now she’s just worse. He found it to his best abilities to get over to Cronus’s as quickly as possible before Porrim came for him.   
He went to knock on the door but the violet blood had already answered the door. He quickly pulled Kankri inside, looking around for others. He had found none so he paid his full attention to Kankri now.  
“Why in g9d’s name did y9u 6ring me here, Cr9nus?”   
“Just wvanted to see you, thats all babe.”  
“Y9u are pulling my leg, right? P9rrim is fuming 6ecause I left. And this is what it was f9r?”  
“Chief, listen. Wve don’t spend that much time together anymore. And It’s been getting to me. I miss ya Kan.”   
Cronus reaches for Kankri’s hand, Kankri pulling his hand away before the high blood could touch him.   
“I shall 6e leaving n9w if y9u d9n’t mind me.”  
“Kanny! Please! Ughh Fine. There is another reason I called you here.”  
Kankri stopped in his tracks. That was a scary sign. Since Cronus has tried, well convinced him into doing with consent, many things to “help” him. But these things had never broken his vow, so he saw them as suitable.   
Cronus dropped his head, almost ashamed.  
“I’m havwing troubles with Mituna. He wvon’t listen to me wvhen I try to talk to him. I just wvanna fix our friendship, ya’know?”   
Kankri did not expect this, but he was glad to help his friend out. Porrim would never get upset at him leaving her lecture.   
They spent four earth hours talking, and Cronus ended up leaving after their conversation. He went to go fix his friendship as fast as he could. Kankri was proud.   
After Cronus left, He went to return to Porrim.   
She was pissed.  
“KANKRI VANTAS! Ho+w Dare yo+u leave in the middle o+f my lecture!”  
“P9rrim. Listen please. Cr9nus-“  
“Yo+u left me fo+r CRO+NUS!!!”  
“I helped him try t9 rec9nnect with Mituna! He felt h9rrible f9r acting s9 vile t9 him. “  
Porrim stopped, her mouth agape. She apologized, and calmly walked away. Kankri had never won an argument against her. He was of course going to tell Cronus.   
Wait. Did CRONUS come to mind first? Over everyone he could tell?? Oh no. Oh hell no. Kankri couldn’t have feelings for Cronus. God no. He couldn’t. Could all the “favors” for Cronus left him with feelings for him? He had to figure that out. Good things he was going to Cronus anyway.   
He ran to Cronus’s as fast as he could. He had to find some way to mash all his problems into one conversation. Good thing he was already good at this. But feelings? He was under experienced to the absolute max at that point.   
He lightly knocked, hearing no sounds from within. He knocked again, No answer. He just decided to open the door, since Cronus has let him have passage into his living space without him there. He looked inside to see a passed out Cronus laying across his couch. Mituna was passed out on the ground next to the couch.   
This was such an unknown and rare sight. But neither of them were covered and could get a cold in Cronus’s cold living room. Kankri grabbed Blankets and covered both of them. Cronus was one of the only trolls who didn’t use a coon of some sort, but He was glad he didn’t because he can do things like that. He took a seat at the end of the couch, waiting for the two trolls to awaken. Kankri waited for quite a long time, around 5 earth hours, for the boys to wake up. Mituna waking up and leaving since he didn’t notice Kankri, apparently wanting to tell Kurloz all about this experience.   
Cronus woke up a bit after Mituna, surprised to be covered in a blanket and Kankri next to his head.   
“Heya chief, wvhat brings you here?”  
“Can we talk? I need t9 test s9mething.”   
Cronus sat up, tossing the blanket to the side and off of him. He looked to Kankri, worried shitless. What Cronus didn’t expect was the odd and weirdly angled kiss from Mutant.   
Kankri could feel the feelings growing in his chest as Cronus and himself pulled away from the kiss mutually.   
“Did y9u feel anyth-“  
Kankri was cut off by Cronus kissing him again. This kiss was perfect for the two trolls, everything aligning perfectly. This answered his question, Cronus felt the same. But it was so weird to think about. Kankri developed red feelings for Cronus. Cronus out of all trolls. Kankri was so deep in thought he didn’t even notice how the kiss had escalated.   
Then it hit him, reality came back after so long since Cronus started touching his horns. Kankri didn’t expect this and flinched. He accidentally pulled off in the process. Cronus apologized, trying to kiss Kankri again, but Kankri stopped him. He had to ask if this was what Cronus wanted them to be, red or as he thought Black in some way.   
“Cr9nus. H9w d9 y9u feel a69ut us? Red?? 6lack??”  
“Red wvith mixed in black, that okay though?”   
Kankri smiled lightly.  
“9f c9urse it is Cr9nus.”   
Cronus lightly kissed Kankri again, smiling through the light kiss. Kankri dived head first into it, scooting into Cronus’s lap. They had a passionate feelings finding make out session. As much as Kankri might deny it, he loved it. And he was loving being in a quadrant with Cronus, not sure which one, but he loved it. That reminded him to ask.  
“Cr9nus?”   
He sat up a bit, looking up to Cronus from his lap below.  
“Yeah chief?”  
“Are we matesprites 9r kismesises?”   
“Wvith our tempers, Kismesis.”   
“Can I tell P9rrim?”   
Cronus jumped at the mention, scared he was going to die (again).   
“Wvhy her of all trolls Kanny?”   
“She is my m9irail after all. I feel she deserves t9 kn9w. I’ll take any 6lame put 9n y9u 6y her.”   
That made Cronus blush, smile, and fall deeper into the rabbit hole of loving Kankri.   
“Fuck chief, I don’t deservwe you.”   
“Yes y9u d9 s9 shh.”   
Kankri held a finger to Cronus’s mouth, shushing him. He then got up and left to tell Porrim.


End file.
